


hero, through the ages

by coffeelions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Edo-centric, Introspection, M/M, sometimes you have to be emotional about edo phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelions/pseuds/coffeelions
Summary: Edo and touch, through the years.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	hero, through the ages

**Author's Note:**

> cw: mention of death (canonical)

**Age 8**

Dad sweeps him into hugs and throws him in the air and draws with him and dances with him and kisses his forehead every time he goes to bed.

He's the best dad _ever_.

**Age 9**

Dad is dead.

**Age 9**

DD takes care of him now. He doesn't hug or kiss or pick him up, but he pats his shoulder and shakes his hand and ruffles his hair.

DD is nice.

**Age 10**

He holds hands with Saiou and Mizuchi when they cross the street to the park. 

**Age 11**

Saiou pulls away from hugs and hand-holding now. Mizuchi doesn't smile as often.

He wants to ask if he did something wrong, but he doesn't know how.

He throws himself into anything he can. He gets two PhDs and trophies in competitive sports and becomes a Pro Duelist.

**Age 12**

Dueling, over and over.

**Age 13**

Saiou doesn't like hugs anymore. He doesn't understand, but recently it seems like the distance between them is measured in tarot cards and phone calls.

**Age 14**

His thirst for revenge burns hot enough that, if he closes his eyes, it feels like a hug. 

**Age 14**

(He can pretend it doesn't feel like molten lava.)

**Age 15**

Saiou only talks to him when it's about dueling. Mizuchi doesn't talk much at all.

Skysurfing, falling from drastic heights, with no one but his deck at his side, makes him feel less lonely.

**Age 15**

He meets Judai Yuki and brushes him off. Ordinary, less than. 

**Age 15**

He takes it back. Judai Yuki is fire, Judai Yuki is flame.

When Judai crows about how cool his heroes are, how cool Edo's heroes are, he can't help but think that this is the warmest he's felt in years.

**Age 15**

He tag-duels Mizuchi with Judai and deflects smiles and compliments and praise.

It burns through his defenses anyway and he finds himself smiling back.

**Age 15**

DD killed his father.

**Age 15**

He sets his father's spirit free and cries for the first time in years.

**Age 15**

Saiou, Saiou, _Saiou_.

**Age 15**

Judai protects him, Tyranno carries him to safety, and he holds Saiou in his arms and cries.

**Age 15**

He must take hundreds of showers, trying to scrub away anywhere DD touched him. Proud pats on the shoulder, proud shakes of his hand, proud proud _proud_.

**Age 16**

He signs a contract with Senrigan and immediately puts it in jeopardy by flying straight to Duel Academia.

The ink is barely dried on his hand as he pushes through the scientists and asks, _is Judai okay?_

**Age 16**

Ryo gives him an awkward pat on the back when this horrible dimension starts to affect him. 

He laughs at the attempt, but it's better than crying.

**Age 16**

He tenderly lays Judai down, places a hand to his forehead. Puts a wet cloth on it to help with the fever. Helps Judai sit up, helps support him.

He dies seconds after spreading his arms out wide to protect.

**Age 16**

He lives. 

**Age 16**

Saiou and Mizuchi embrace him for hours, saying they'll never let him out of their sight again.

**Age 16**

This is the most he's cried in so long. He thinks this is what healing feels like.

**Age 16**

When he's told that Judai is alive, that he's back, he merely raises a brow.

As if there was any other possibility.

**Age 17**

He shakes hands with so many little ones that he tears his hand open.

He punches Manjoume in the face.

**Age 17**

The kids at the orphanage are a little quiet, a little sad, and he keeps his hands gentle and kind and soft. 

There is nothing more important than children being safe and happy and loved.

**Age 17**

When Mike comes to threaten them, his nails bite hard enough into his palm to bleed.

**Age 17**

Dragoon D-End is warm in his hand, and he doesn't even have time to thank Judai before he's whisked back to the Pro League.

**Age 17**

The world nearly ends (again) and Saiou is taken to a hospital (again). He holds his hand tightly as he relays everything that happened, everything he missed while his back was turned for just a second. Mizuchi is shaking just as much as he is.

Saiou cries and Mizuchi cries and he cries.

**Age 17**

He gets Judai's number from Manjoume. He calls, hits voicemail, and leaves a simple message of _thank you_.

**Age 17**

He calls again, five minutes later.

"If..." He struggles with his words. Then, "If you're ever looking for something to do, you can...I mean. Come visit. If you want." The dial tone beeps, and he flounders. The voice message, riddled with pauses because he _sucks_ , has hit the limit of 2 minutes.

He sighs into the palm of his hand and confirms it anyway.

**Age 17**

"Edo, hey! I noticed you have a tournament here. Right now. Where I also am." There's shuffling, something that sounds suspiciously like a facepalm. "So, you know, uh...Looking for something to do. See you soon maybe?" Distantly, right before the dial tone, "Real smooth, Yuki."

He plays it back twice, his smile wide enough to hurt his cheeks.

**Age 17**

Judai misreads him going in for a kiss for a hug and he laughs himself silly, even as Judai picks him up and spins him around, pressing his beautifully pink face to his.

**Age 17**

He feels so, so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) I wrote this in an hour and spent the rest of the night thinking about Edo Phoenix. I hope you are, too. 
> 
> (@coffeelions on tumblr)


End file.
